Из Любви И Идиотства
by Tsunami State
Summary: Признание в любви, очень важная вещь... Но в случае Мисаки Микото и Камидзё Томы, их методы признания могут привести к... смешным последствиям, или я должен говорить невезению? Перевод Of Love And Idiocy от TheGiftOfHeavenSun


**Автор оригинала: TheGiftOfHeavenSun**

**Цунами на связи =]**

**Это первый фик, что я прочитал в разделе Рейлдекса. И у меня он до сих пор вызывает приступы смеха и умиления одновременно. И перевёл я его "под горячую руку", после обличения совестью, что я в основном бездельничаю. Этот перевод можно по праву считать первым, хотя и выкладываю я его вторым. Соблюдал стандартные формальности о разрешении на постинг перевода.**

**Надеюсь, вы насладитесь чтением этого фика, так же, как и мне понравилось его переводить. Комментарии и конструктивная критика очень приветствуются =]**

**Дисклеймер: Вселенная Рейлдекса не принадлежит ни мне, ни автору. И денег из фика мы не гребём.**

* * *

><p><strong>Последний день<strong>

Сегодня последний день для Академия Сити, час, когда все собрались в одном месте для последней битвы. Это будет битва не на жизнь, а на смерть, и возможно они видят друг друга в последний раз.

Некий парень с волосами торчком (внезапно) появился перед Мисакой Микото.

Он был одет в чёрный смокинг, также он выкрасил волосы в другой цвет, из-за чего смятение Рейлгана возросло. Он держал букет роз; решительность в его лице украшала его. Потом, он поклонился и сказал, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Бири-бири, то есть, Микото Мисака...

Микото слегка нахмурилась.

— Я люблю тебя! — крикнул он, достаточно громко, чтобы все присутствующие услышали.

Она покраснела, как помидор, и отвечала только непонятным мямлением. Девушка с волосами цвета ореха еле стояла на ногах, ей не хватало смелости посмотреть ему в лицо. Микото Мисака была счастлива от этой мысли и она надеялась, что у них будет больше времени вместе.

Пока одна мысль не пронеслась у неё в голове.

У её лба появилась искра, и парень с волосами «ёжиком» отступил.

— Дураааааак, ну почему ты говоришь такое в день, когда мы все умрём?

…

Где-то рядом пронёсся взрыв.

**Причёска!**

Некий парень с торчащими волосами вышел из парикмахерской.

Хотя нет, уже не с торчащими. У Камидзё Томы волосы уже не торчали во все стороны. Теперь они спадали, и некоторые могли бы перепутать его с сильнейшим эспером в Академия Сити, если бы у него была кожа более бледной, и тело более тощим.

— Эх, эта Бири-бири, — пробормотал он — может мне надо было сменить причёску, чтобы выглядеть получше, когда я скажу это, — он слегка покраснел, думая о плане, над которым работал с прошлой недели.

Бири-бири, о которой шла речь, появилась на виду.

Камидзё Тома почувствовал уверенность, которую он не чувствовал никогда раньше, и он медленно, но уверенно приближался к девушке с ореховыми волосами.

Его рука дотянулась к её, и он глубоко вдохнул. Девушка с каштановыми волосами подняла бровь.

— Я...

Он на секунду остановился.

—...люблю тебя!

Тишина.

— Ты вообще кто такой? — дерзко спросила Мисака Микото.

Что, прааааааавдаааа?

**Пари побеждает любовь!**

Руки Камидзё Томы лежали на плечах Мисаки Микото.

Он вздохнул, и смело объявил...

— Мисака! Я тебя люблю!

Вышесказанная девушка чувствовала, как её свалила молния счастья, кровь прильнула к лицу, и она стояла молча, пока не собралась, и застенчиво ответила с закрытыми глазами.

— С-с-с-с чего это в-в-в-вдруг? Н-н-н-но л-л-ладно, я-я-я... — Она распахнула свои объятья, но Разрушителя Иллюзий уже не было рядом.

— Видишь? Я сделал это! — сказал он к Аогами, что стоял неподалёку, — Я могу признаться в любви девушке! А теперь гони деньги! — потребовал Тома.

Лицо Рейлгана помрачнело.

И пока луна не вышла из горизонта, она безжалостно гналась за Камидзё Томой.

**Да или нет?**

— Эй, Микото, — сказал Тома к молодой девушке, чьи щёки выкрасились в малиновый цвет в его присутствии. — Может это звучит слишком внезапно, но я хочу тебе сказать, что ты мне нравишься, нет, то есть, я люблю тебя, — наконец-то выпалил он, он даже не мог подумать, чтобы заглянуть в её бездонные глаза.

Естественно, это казалось необычным.

Но глубоко в мозгу девушки с волосами цветами лесного ореха...

— О-о-о-о-он сказал это! О-о-о-о-он сказал, что любит меня! Я-я-я-я-я не могу это выыыынести! Ч-ч-ч-ч-что же мне с-с-с-сказать?

— Да! — в конечном счёте воскликнула она, пытаясь избежать дальнейшего смущения.

Парень с волосами «ёжиком» взбодрился.

—...Но нет! — она отвергнула то, что сказала раньше.

Что?

— То есть да! Т-т-т-то есть нет! Да! Но нет! Дааааа!... Нееееет!... или даааа? — она кричала уже больше себе.

— Не юли уже! — мысленно сказал Тома ей.

**Пьяница = Камидзё Тома**

Парень с волосами во все стороны встретил Мисаку Микото, когда звёзды появились на небе. Он приблизился, держа бутылку пива, или что там было, качаясь из стороны в сторону. И с сонным взглядом, он высказался девушке с каштановыми волосами.

А потом он громко объявил.

— Мисакаааааааааа! Я тебяяяяяя лююююблююююю!

*На следующий день*

— А? Что ты имеешь в виду, я что, признался, что люблю тебя? Мы виделись вчера?.. Нет, я вообще ничего не помню... Э? Мисака? Почему ты вся наэлектризована? И почему ты смотришь, будто хочешь меня убить? Мисака? Подожди Миса-... МИСАКАААААА!"

По крайней мере он признался ей, правда? Правда?

**Ролевые игры...**

— Давай, Ками-ян! Тебе нужно вложить больше эмоций, или наша ролёвка обречена! — сказал Цучимикадо, пока Тома практиковался перед ним.

— Да, Ками-ян, — почти сразу же добавил Аогами — для парня, который додумался создать себе гарем ты выглядишь идиотом, если не можешь выразить свои чувства в ролевой игре!

У Томы зашевелились уши.

Он выпрямился, стал на одно колено, он говорил без запинки, из-за чего двое наблюдателя смотрели на него в недоумении. Он закрыл глаза, и полностью влился в роль своего персонажа.

— О, моя дорогая принцесса, моя прекрасная принцесса. Я действительно очень люблю тебя. Я не могу жить без твоей красоты, поэтому, прошу, возьми мою руку, и живи со мной счас...

Он открыл глаза, замечая, как зрелище, что он видел завораживало его.

—...Мисака?

— П-п-п-правда... Т-т-т-ты так думаешь обо мне? Я-я-я-я-я... — она сдерживала слёзы, удивлена речью (признанием) от парня с волосами торчком.

— Мисакааааа! Это просто ролевая игра! Перестань!

**Болезнь любви? Или может и не она...**

— Итак, Камидзё-сан, — наконец-то сказал Отменитель Рая — Вы заболели, да? Какие симптомы? — спросил он.

— Да? Просто проблемы с желудком... Ну, знаете, иногда живот болит, и аппетит пропадает, ну и так далее... — парень с волосами «ёжиком» вздохнул.

Он невнятно промямлил «Что за невезуха...».

Отменитель Рая слегка хихикнул. Пришло время разыграть старого доброго Камидзё Тому.

— Так... Исходя из тех симптомов, что я услышал... Возможно, болезнь, которой Вы болеете называется болезнью любви... — сказал он, закрывая глаза и беспристрастно пролистал книгу перед ним.

— Что, правда? А какое лекарство? — спросил Разрушитель Иллюзий.

— Всё просто — он улыбнулся, и молодой человек нашёл затруднительным отличить его от брелка Гекоты, что висел у него на телефоне. — Надо просто признаться в любви девушке, что Вам нравится, вот и всё.

Дверь широко открылась, показывая Микото Мисаку, что стояла за ними.

— Доктор! Как состояние Уихару? — сказала она.

Глаза Томы вспыхнули.

— Мисака! Я люблю тебя! — сказал он, беря её за руки.

— Вау... А он и вправду признался, — пробормотал врач с лицом лягушки. Тишина...

— Эй, эй... Камидзё-сан, я просто пошутил, Вам не надо... — сказал он, но его прервал крик Томы.

— Эй, Мисака? Почему это ты вдруг покраснела? Ты заболела? Ты неважно выглядишь... Что это за электричество? Ой.. Нет... Короткое замыкание? Мисака? Эй, Мисака, проснись! Проснись! ПРОСНИИИИСЬ! ВРАЧАААААА!

И первую ночь наша влюблённая парочка провела в больнице.

Так что за проблемы у Томы с желудком?

**Тома-сан крутой!**

— Ладно, ладно Мисака... Почему ты всё время спрашиваешь меня об этом? Это же не настолько важно, правда? — он вздохнул.

— Конечно же это важно! — Мисака Микото говорила довольно застенчиво, даже если она вся покраснела и то, что она делала противоречило её характеру цундере. — Так скажи, почему ты дал драгоценность моей сестре?

— Хммм... Неужели она так сильно хочет знать? Может я могу подыграть ей.— озорная мысль пронеслась в его разуме.

— Другими словами, ты хочешь драгоценность от меня, так? — сказал он с натиском.

— Э?

— Отлично, считай это любовным подарком, ладно? Я, обычный человек, Камидзё Тома, куплю тебе драгоценность! — Он подмигнул ей, и было странным, что она не заметила его некое шаловливое намерение, которое он выдал своим поведением и манерой говорить.

— Эээээээ?

И мыслью, что продолжала навязываться Мисаке было.

— Что за?.. Это что, свидание? Это действительно любовный подарок, или чтооооо? Ах тыыыы... Так легко играешься моими чувствами...

**Цундере — это нормально!**

Девушка с ореховыми волосами стыдливо стояла перед парнем с волосами «ёжиком».

— Я-я знаю, что это звучит непривычно... Но я хочу сказать, что...

Пока она говорила, она избегала его взгляда, а Камидзё Тома был озадачен откуда-то появившейся атмосферой неизвестности.

— Что... Что... Я люблю...

Длинная пауза... Разрушитель Иллюзий покачал головой. И когда ему надоело ждать последнего слова, он закончил за неё.

— Гекоту?

— …

— Да... — сразу же ответила Микото.

Но это же было ещё не всё, правда?

**Цундере — это весело!**

— Т-т-т-т-ты! — Рейлган снова появилась из ниоткуда возле автомата напитков перед шокированным Томой. Она показывала на него жестом, что для неё довольно незнакомый, и закричала на парня с волосами торчком. Она очень глубоко вдохнула, Камидзё Тома думал, что у неё голова лопнет.

Но, по крайней она это сказала.

— Я...

Пауза...

— Люблю...

Пауза (снова)...

— Тебя!

Вау, она сказала это.

Насчёт парня с волосами «ёжиком», он не знал что ответить. Он просто стоял в благоговении от внезапной искренности, что была выражена тремя яркими словами. Тем не менее, как только он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, она вытянула руку и продолжила свою тираду.

— Но-но-но-но... Это не значит, что я-я-я действительно люблю тебя! Я-я-я-я просто узнала, что у тебя нет девушки, тем более красивой, которой можно гордится. Я-я-я-я просто сочувствую твоему невезению и одиночеству. Вот и всё! Считай это подарком! Милосердием! Благословением! Д-д-д-да всё равно! —сказала она.

Камидзё Тома чувствовал, будто его молния сразила.

— За что я заслужил эти слова? — мысленно сказал Тома сам себе.

**Цундере — это жизнь!**

Парень с волосами «ёжиком» только что получил e-mail. Он безразлично взял телефон, и увидел значок нового сообщения. Так же, как и обычно, он открыл и прочитал его.

_От: Мисака Микото_

_Эй, знаешь, может это будет звучать непривычно... Но не задирай нос, думая об этом сообщении. Я просто хочу быть честной, и я хочу сказать, что я тебя люблю..._

Камидзё Тома нахмурился.

Но как только он собрался ответить, он получил ещё одно сообщение. Он снова открыл и прочитал его.

_От: Мисака Микото_

_Эмм... Извини. Это просто шутка. Только и всего! Пока! С Первым Апреля!_

— Сейчас 25 декабря! — крикнул он сам себе.

Как неубедительно...

**Спой со мной**

Признание кому-то через слова песни самое подходящее для цундере! *цитата от Рюико Сатен*

— Я не цундере! — сказала Микото в уме сама себе.

Но всё равно, она так и сделала, ведь даже слепой мог бы сказать, что она цундере.

О да, и теперь они были в Караоке. После того, как Повелительница электричества попросила (заставила) парня с «ёжиком» на голове пойти с ней спеть в Караоке, он (неохотно) согласился. И вот они пели и веселились (весело было только Мисаке) и пришла очередь Мисаки, чтобы петь.

Она пела настолько эмоционально и мелодично, что её могли бы спутать с певицей. В конце песни она добавила пару слов для завершения.

—... Я люблю тебя...

Она взглянула на Разрушителя Иллюзий, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.

Камидзё Тома храпел (причём довольно громко).

— Я надеру ему задницу! — подумала Мисака.

**Бумага и Сэндвич**

Тайное признание, как например помещение записки с ним в сэндвич, и нахождение записки тем, кто тебе нравится, уменьшает шансы отвержения! *ещё одна цитата от Рюико Сатен*

...Кто же по настоящему Рюико Сатен? Сваха? Купидон?

(А чаще всего её слушалась девушка с каштановыми волосами... )

— Итак... — Мисака Микото предложила парню с волосами торчком сэндвич, что она сделала ранее (Хотя этот сэндвич... Можно считать удачливым, потому, что 1. Её гордость отговаривала её от этой идеи, и 2. Он был сделан ценой превращения кухни Сатен в место, где взорвалась бомба). —Кушай, я просто сделала их слишком много, и я подумала, бедняки вроде тебя тоже должны получать больше витаминов. Это всё!

— Спасибо, Мисака! — парень с «ёжиком» на голове, который с утра ничего не ел из-за некой синеволосой монашки, взял сэндвич широко улыбаясь.

*Ковть*

— Вкусно — сказал он, съедая весь сэндвич за один присест.

— …

— Идиооооот! Ты, что, ничего не почувствовал внутри сэндвича? — негодуя сказала Рейлган, и воздух вокруг неё начал искрить.

— А что я должен был почувствовать? — начал причитать Разрушитель Иллюзий.

По крайней мере, он получил его, правда? Правда?

**Телефонный звонок**

Девушка с волосами цвета ореха в итоге решила признаться в любви не видя лица её возлюбленного. Потом она договорилась с собой, что использует утончённую технологию общения (мобильник), чтобы сделать это.

Она послушно набрала телефон Камидзё Томы. И как только парень возьмёт трубку, она начнёт свою речь.

Наконец-то она закончила, ожидая реакции от парня с волосами торчком.

Но как только она...

— Это Камидзё Тома. Я сейчас не могу подойти к телефону, но если Вы оставите сооб- Индекс, хватит пускать слюни на мой холодильник! Как бы-то ни было... Где я закончил? Ах да, если вы оставите мне сообщение я Вам перезвоню.

И если бы на телефоне не было изображения Гекоты, она бы его изо всех сил разбила.

**Сигнал к признанию!**

— Ты! Наконец-то я нашла тебя! — воскликнула Мисака Микото, когда заметила парня с волосами торчком на окраине 7-го района.

Глаза Камидзё Томы аж засветились от радости.

— Мисака! Сегодня мой счастливый день! *иронически* — ответил он, из-за чего девушка ещё сильнее смутилась. — Может это будет звучать непривычно... Но, — он начал краснеть (удивительно) и отводить взгляд, будто то, что он хочет сказать чуждо ему. — ...Но...

А тем временем, в мыслях Рейлгана...

— Эти жесты... Эта реакция... Без сомнений, сигнал к признанию!

Мисака Микото схватила его за плечё.

— Я-я-я-я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать! Н-н- н-н-но я тоже очень хочу сказать это! Позволь мне! — сказала она, эмоции бушевали сильнее, чем когда имеешь бабочку в животе.

— Нет, Мисака, я скажу...— возразил Тома.

— Нет! Я тоже хочу сказать это! — поспешно ответила Мисака.

— Но Мисака...

— Л-л-л-ладно! Д-д-д-давай скажем вместе! Хорошо? — прокричала Микото, которая была красная, как помидор, парочка начала получать странные взгляды от прохожих.

— Ладно... — согласился Тома.

1, 2, 3...

— Я правда люблю тебя! — (почти) крикнула Мисака.

— Пожалуйста, пошли со мной на распродажу! — воскликнул Тома.

— …

Зависла неловкая пауза...

**Будущий наблюдатель: Вопрос от Дорогой Дочери!**

Девочка вбежала к себе домой. Ликуя, она подошла к своим родителям.

Из её лица и волос (и также из поведения) даже слепой мог бы сказать, что она дочь, что была рождена семь лет назад в результате симпатии, любви и свадьбы Камидзё Томы и Мисаки Микото.

Она подбегала к своим родителям, и выглядела очень милой и привлекательной.

(Ирония для обоих родителей)

— Мама! — радостно воскликнула она к Мисаке Микото, бюст которой таки вырос благодаря молоке и витаминам, что посоветовала дочке Мисака Мизусу. Она смотрела телевизор вместе со своим мужем, мирно сидя на диване. Хотя диван был расчитан на одного человека, девушка... То есть женщина с каштановыми волосами удобно расположилась у Томы на руках.

— Да, что такое дорогая? — сразу же ответила Мисака, которую назвали «мама».

— Мне учитель задал вопрос, а я не могу на него ответить! Можно спросить у тебя? — спросила она.

— Да, конечно, — ответила она.

— А вопрос... Как мама и папа признались в любви друг другу? — спросила она, и только невинность на её лице было единственным доказательством, что тому, кто задал вопрос было семь лет.

Родителей будто молния поразила.

— А кто твой учитель, что спрашивает такое? — спросил Камидзё Тома, который до сих пор молчал.

— Аогами-сенсей! — ответила девочка.

...Тесен мир...

— Скажи ей, Тома! — сказала, а может приказала Мисака.

— Нет, ты ей расскажи! — ответил Тома.

— Ты!

— Тыыыыы!

И наша женатая парочка начала ссорится впервые после восьми лет, когда они были друг с другом.

Но всё равно, Камидзё Мидзуки, смотрела на эту сцену с улыбкой (с примесью смущения и удивления). Да, они были очень счастливы друг с другом, даже если они ссорились.

Воздух начал искрится.

Но они были счастливы, правда? Правдааааа?


End file.
